Missing Senju
by HarmonyCleopatra
Summary: Five years have passed since Tsunade and Kakuzu's daughters, Kurara and Mizuki, went missing. The girls were sent to our world after trying a new jutsu and have been trying to get home for years. They took on new lives and started to blend in when they rescue seventeen rabbits that look a lot like people from their home. KisameXOC ZabuzaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**My other stories on here are on hold. I have no drive to write them right now. My muse is at the hospital with my brain giving birth to this story only right now. Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are not at the front of my mind right now. The other Naruto story is going to taken down. I no longer like that one.**

 **Like normal I only own the OCs and not Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

~Kurara's POV~

I can't believe that it's been five years since me and my little sister, Mizuki, got sent to this world. It's so weird being in a place that thinks our home is just a made up place that's all about Naruto. I mean me and my sister aren't even in the story, just our parents and our father is killed.

I'm Senju Kurara Ran and I'm the oldest daughter of Lady Tsunade and Kakuzu. Yeah I know what you're thinking, how the hell do those two have a daughter, well daughters. My mother made a bet with my father one day and couldn't pay him. For some reason Kakuzu didn't kill her, but made her pay with her body. Well my butt is what came out of that night.

I turn twenty-five in about a week on April 25th. Me and my almost nineteen year old sister came into this world after we tried to make a new jutsu. That was five years ago when we were still S-Class Missing-nin from two different villages (Kiri and Konoha long story) back home. Back then my waist length light brown hair was only to my shoulders. I'm 5'10", 140 pounds with 34 C cup chest, thank god that I didn't take after Mother, and tan-skinned like my father. When I don't have henge over myself I even have the stitches from my threads, that were pasted onto me from Father. My eyes are the same as Father's, green iris, no pupils and red sclerae, not jade-green like I show this world. I took after Father more than Mother unlike my sister.

Senju Mizuki Takara is my eighteen, almost nineteen, year old sister. She keeps her dirty blonde hair to her shoulders all the time. Her eyes are green-brown, or hazel the perfect mix between our parents. Anyways she came around when Mother yet again made a bet that she couldn't pay off with Kakuzu. Mother wanted to get me out of her hair and when she ran into Father again she tried her luck to do just that. Well she ended up with my sister from that and she ended up leaving us with her old teacher in Konoha. Anyways like Mother Mizuki is light-skinned and doesn't have stitches. She's 5'8", 120 pounds, 38 DD cup chest, she took after our mother.

Our clothes have both changed from normal shinobi outfits from Kiri to a blue tank top, black skinny jeans, a black mask like Kakashi's (which I had back in our world and just kept wearing it here), and dark blue combat boots for me. I add an Akatsuki hoodie when I'm outside for anything legal. Mizuki now wears a black belly shirt, black jeans, and black female combat boots.

Since coming to this world we have both made it rich in both the crime world and in the legal world. How we've made it rich in the crime world isn't important right now, how we made it big in the legal world is by rising the best horses in the world, all by a small town in Indiana by the name of Gaston. We have sixty mares, three stallions, thirty foals from this year, ten yearlings, and ten two year olds.

One third of our horses are Thoroughbreds that are stole for horse racing. Another third of the horses are Appaloosa Mustangs, some of the mustangs aren't appaloosas though the stallion of that herd is an appaloosa, that are mainly used in rodeos and as companion horses. The last third of the horses are Clydesdales that are sold for historical farming and pleasure driving around the country.

The three herds are in three different barns, twenty mares in each barn, within an acre of our house and the acres it sits on between them, four acres in total. There is another acre of land between our house and the pond that has a ranch style three bedroom two bath guesthouse on it.

We didn't want the stallions to fight with each other. That is seventy-six acres we own and it can be a pain in the ass sometimes. The last acre of land is the pond and field we train the the yearlings and two year olds. None of our horses leave our farm until they can be broke to ride. The thoroughbreds yearlings just got sold since most of them are going to be racers next year.

So with all the horses we have I'm still a little pissed at my sister for bring home seventeen rabbits two days ago. I mean it's not like we don't have the room for them. Hell we built the house and barns ourselves after we first bought the land. We were so lucky that our money changed into this world's money somehow when we came here.

Now we have a three story house with eight bedrooms (four bedrooms on both the second and third floors), each with it's own bathroom plus one by the kitchen on the first floor. Each of the six guest rooms (though we never have guests stay the night) have light blue walls, hardwood floors (like the whole house, but the kitchen and bathrooms that have titles), and two twin sized beds along with a small closet and dresser. The living room, dining room (with a table that seats twenty people), kitchen, and all the bathrooms, but two (mine and my sister's) have sky blue walls. The laundry room, which is thankfully big enough to put the rabbits in plus the washer and dryer, is a light purple with a dark stained hardwood floors.

The problem is that I have to spend my money to feed them. I pay for all the vet bills, utilities, fed for the animals (there are a barn cats and working dogs), and I put food in the house. Sis takes care of the repairs for the house and barns and the illegal crap we're in, having money on hand for lawyers that kind of thing. Plus she helps me take care of the animals on the farm since we don't have any of help, more money for us that way.

Well I may as well get ready for the day. I need to get to cleaning the barns out and get to feeding all the animals. I'm so glad that my charka still works in this world, water and earth clones are so helpful with caring for all the animals. I can get breakfast done after I feed the rabbits and I may was well let my sister name them all now that I don't have the heart to dump them out. The little pests have grown on me, especially since they are some of the weirdest rabbits I've ever seen.

I get out of my bed and fix my black tank top I sleep in,. The front of the tank has a great white shark on it. Sis got it for me because of my crush on Kisame, but she knew that I didn't want anyone to know about the crush. I put on a pair of red shorts on, I hate sleeping in more than just my tank and panties, before quickly making three water clones to go feed and water the horses. I'll make Sis put them out in the fields later as well as clean the barns. After the clones leave out the window I sighed and look at the wall.

My room is on the third floor and has black walls that have posters of the Akatsuki, Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist, and the first four Hokages. Most of the Akatsuki posters are by my king sized bed, that has a black blanket and purple sheets. I have a desk beside the door that was a laptop and notebooks and a stroll with all my money in on top. It's the second largest room after my sister's room. Like the rest of the house my floor is hardwood, but I have a Akatsuki blanket on the floor as a rug.

I moved to my door (grabbing my mask on the way and putting it on it scares the horses) and went to go feed the rabbits. I mean they are cute and all, but weird which I guess makes them perfect for me and my sister. Of the seventeen rabbits we have six different breeds; Flemish Giant, Creme D'Argent, French Angora, Havana, Holland Lop, and Rex. All the rabbits are in cages by the door since the other wall is where the washer and dryer are. The back door is also in that room right beside the washer and dryer.

The three Flemish Giants are on the bottom of the stack of cages, they're fourteen plus pound rabbits in dog cages. The Flemish closest to the door is the largest and has blue fur with black gill like marking on his face and shoulders, small black eyes, and odd shark-like teeth. He doesn't like to be away from one of the French Angoras that we have, so they're in a cage together. The Angora with him has black fluffy fur with black eyes that I swear change to red sometimes.

The cage beside them has a one of the other two Flemish Giants and another Angoras. Like the blue Flemish Giant this one has shark-like teeth, but he's black and has brown eyes. The Angora is black with brown eyes and is the companion to the Flemish in his cage. The teeth and Angora companions are the only thing those two Flemish rabbits have alike. The second Flemish is younger and a little smaller than the first and he is one of the pickiest rabbits ever, he will not eat fresh veggies at all. The last Flemish is well evil and is easily angered, plus he tries to steal money if you leave it close to him.

The money stealing Flemish is the same size as the second one, though he is the oldest of all the rabbits, and has brown fur with black stitch like marking all over his body, four marks on his back that look oddly like Father's masks, green iris with red scleras and no pupil. He reminds me so much of Father that it creeps me out and makes Mizuki love him. The cage on top of Money Stealer, my name for him, has the only Creme D'Argent rabbit we have. That rabbit tries to kill me every time I go to feed him and it's hard to control my temper with him, both of us girls have Father's and Mother's tempers, though Father's temper comes out in me more. Anyways the D'Argent has silver fur with purple eyes and a black Jashin symbol on his chest.

Beside the D'Argent, or Evil Bastard, is a cage with one of our Holland Lops and one of our Havanas. The Lop has blond fur, that is the same color as the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki hair, and blue eyes. The Havana has black fur and black eyes that, like Angora with the biggest Flemish, I swear change to red sometimes. The next cage has the last Havana and a Rex in it. The Havana has brown fur with purple marking on his face that look a lot like the face paint of Kankuro's from the chunin exams, and brown eyes. Yeah in the last five years me and Sis have both watched the anime and read the manga about our home. The Rex in that cage has red fur with pale green eyes and a dark red kanji for "love" (愛, ai) on the left side of his forehead.

The next cage as a Rex and another French Angora. The Rex has mousy red fur with chocolate brown eyes and the Angora has blond, same color as Deidara's hair, fur with sky blue eyes, he even has a gray patch of fur over his left eye that is hidden by blond fur that falls over said eye.

The next row, level, of cages has three cages, one has the only two females in it the others only have one rabbit each. Starting with the two females they're both Holland Lops and one of them seems older than the other and has light blue fur with amber eyes and a black dot below her lips that looks like Konan's piercing. The last female is shy and has dark blue fur with pale white eyes, I would think she's blinded, but she seems to watch me walk around the room.

The cage to the right of the females and has the last Holland Lop in it. One has orange with brown eyes and black dots that look like the piercings Nagato put Yahiko's body for Pein. To the left of the females is the last French Angora and he has dark brown fur with the same pale white eyes as the dark blue female, again he watches me walk around the room so I know he can see. The last cage is on top of the orange male and has a weak skin and bones Rex in it. He is oddly the calmest of the lot and can get most of the others to calm down. He has blood red fur with purple-grey ringed eyes that look like Nagato's eyes.

I quickly fed all rabbits before going to set up a large playpen in the living room for them all to run around in, even the two who hate me. Before I put the rabbits in their pen I went upstairs to wake my sister up. My clones should be done with the horses soon and I need her to help with the animals. The rabbits can have an hour or so to eat before we name them.

I run back up to my room and get dressed before going to wake Mizuki up. Her room is like mine in the lay out, but she has blood red walls and just Akatsuki posters all over the place. I went over to her bed and pulled her blue blanket away from her.

"Wake up Imouto-san. We need to name the damn rabbits you brought home the other night" I said as I pulled her out of bed making her growl at me.

"Onee-san I don't care what we have to do I am going back to sleep" she said before trying to crawl back into bed, but I grabbed her leg and pulled her off the bed.

"Did you even realize that one of the rabbits looks like Zabuza and acts like him?' I asked her before dropping her leg and walking to the door 'I'll be down in the kitchen making food so hurry up" I added before walking out of the room.

It took her about an hour before she finally came into the kitchen still in her black night shirt, she didn't like wearing pants to bed. I was just putting down her plate of eggs and bacon on the kitchen table, we normally don't eat in the dining room, when she walked in.

"Onee-san why is there a playpen thing in the living room? Are we watching a kid or something" my half awake sister asked me as she sat down. I took my plate of food and sat down beside her with a sigh.

"We need to name the damn rabbits you brought home two days ago. They are to weird for me to want to get rid of them and some of them remind of home" I told her as I started eating.

"So you're not mad at me for bring them home then? I mean I know that it will be your money that's going to be feeding them"

"No I'm not mad that you brought them home. The calm Rex, who I'm gonna name Nagato since I can, changed my mind on them. It's just that the Money Stealer and Evil Bastard hate me and Money Stealer looks to much like Father" I ate my last piece of bacon as I waited on her. Mizuki eats more than I do so I'm normally done not long after we start eating.

"I know that he looks like Father. He was the first one that I saw and I just had to bring them home. So I'm guessing you're going to go get them into the living room as I finish eating"

I took my plate to the sink before quickly cleaning it and my fork before getting the pans washed. I grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator, I have a thing for alcohol like my mother, before looking back at her.

"Yeah I'll go get them. I'll just get the ones that are done eating first then you better watch them in the pen" I told her as I walked out of the room and back to the laundry room, sitting my beer down on the coffee table.

When I got there I noticed that most of the rabbits were done eating. Only two that aren't done were the black Flemish and the light blue female. I sighed and went to get Nagato out. I took him to the living room and put him on the couch, I was not going to let him in the pen with the others.

"Alright you stay here and I'll go get the others" I told him not even looking at him as I quickly went to get the other bunnies.

After bringing Nagato, who stayed where I put him on the couch oddly, out I just picked the cages up and took them to the living room. I had just put down the last of the small cage (Evil Bastard's) down when Imouto walked into the room.

"Oh good you can help me get the last three cages. Evil Bastard here is nothing on Money Stealer" I said as I grabbed her and pulled her to the room.

I went to the biggest of the Flemish Giants and looked at my sister. She sighed before going to pick up the back of the cage as I got the front. Since I had stacked the other cages in rows of three on top of each other with Evil Bastard on top, so two rows of three cages and one on top, we were able to get the large cage to sit by the door. The next two cages were put by the first Flemish and we started to put them in the playpen. The three Flemish and the two Angora were put in first then we started at the top of the other cages.

"Ok Imouto-san pick one and name it. Since I named Nagato here before we brought them out" I told my sister, who was sitting in the pen with the rabbits, as I sat on the couch and put Nagato in my lap. He was getting healthier, but I was still worried about putting him with the others.

"Alright then let's start with the D'Argent" Mizuki said as she picked up Bastard.

"I say we name that one Evil Bastard and just call him Bastard for short" I got a glare from my sister. I pouted a little and went back to petting Nagato, who looked like he halfway hated it and halfway loved it.

"Since you named your Rex Nagato (she pointed to the bunny on my lap), his name is gonna be Hidan. The Jashin symbol on his chest just reminds me of that weirdo" she put down Bastard, I'm still gonna call him that, and I swear that every rabbit in that pen looked shocked.

"Ok then since you want to name him Hidan then Money Stealer' I pointed to the brown Flemish 'is gonna be Kakuzu. We can't have only one half of the Zombie Combo it wouldn't be right" I finished as I moved to stand up with Nagato. I went to sit cross legged beside my sister with my Rex in my lap. If I was with him then he could be with the others. I'll have to deal with him being outside with the others later. I need to clean their cages out and clean the floors in the laundry room.

"Alright. Why do you have to love Kisame so damn much. I'm naming the orange male Yahiko and the light blue female is Konan"

"The blue Flemish is gonna be Kisame, since I love that damn shark and he looks way too much like him. The black Angora with red, or black hell I can't tell, eyes is Itachi"

I couldn't help, but name them that. I miss my damn shark, not that he knew he was mine, and that fucking Flemish reminded me of him way too much. The Angora was well naming a rabbit weasel would get me to many weird looks, so Itachi works for that one.

"The last Flemish is gonna be Zabuza and his Angora is Haku" man she missed that swordman a lot didn't she. I wish there was a way back home.

"The hyper blond Lop is Naruto. He looks to much like that jinchuuriki" Naruto may be annoying, but he was a cute kid. If I ever get back home him, Gaara, and Kankuro are so going to become my little brothers somehow. I know how it feels to be looked at like a monster with my threads and everything.

As we named the rabbits we missed all the shocked and confused looks we were getting. Ok I saw a few, but didn't pay that much attention to them.

"Then the black one he's bugging is Sasuke. I mean he just looks like he wants to hit Naruto"

"Yeah I know Mizuki-imouto. The last blond is Deidara and the Rex by him is Sasori. I mean the chocolate brown eyes are just like Sasori's" I wish I got to meet those two before getting stuck in this world.

"Ok Kurara-nee. The last Rex is Gaara then. The kanji on his forehead is Gaara's" the eyes and the fur color also helped on picking his name. Plus the others were being named after people back home so why not.

"I know and the brown Havana is Kankuro. Those purple markings are Kankuro's face paint"

"The last female is Hinata and the dark brown male is Neji. Well that's all of them Imouto-san. Now you get to go let the horses out of the barns and getting them cleaned out. I'll help by getting the outdoor pen made for the rabbits. I mean they need to get out of the house as I clean the damn cages" I told her as I petted Nagato, who was on my lap looking at Konan and Yahiko. I think they were talking or something.

I put Nagato on the ground between Konan and Yahiko before standing up. I needed to get that pen started or the rabbit cages will never get cleaned. Mizuki was playing with Naruto with Haku laying beside her. Zabuza wasn't too far away with Kisame and Itachi watching Haku and my sister.

I went left the living room and went out the back door. When I got outside I saw that my clones were all waiting by the door. I quickly told them to get started on the outside pen for the rabbits. Which really was a large dog cage with a cover over the top to keep birds from killing my rabbits. As they worked I made an earth clone and had it got get the rabbit cages as I started on the laundry room.

* * *

 **AN;** **Rabbit ages and the cage order so no one is confused with them.**

 **Kakuzu - 87**

 **Hidan immoral 22**

 **Nagota, Konan, Yahiko, and Sasori - 32**

 **Kisame - 29**

 **Zabuzu - 19**

 **Itachi - 17**

 **Deidara and Haku -15**

 **Kankuro -14**

 **Neji -13**

 **Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke - 12**

 **First row; Kisame and Itachi, Zabazu and Haku, Kakuzu.**

 **Second row; Hidan, Naruto and Sasuke, Kankuro and Gaara, Sasori and Deidara.**

 **Third row; Konan and Hinata, Yahiko, Neji.**

 **Fourth row; Nagato**

* * *

 **Sasuke gains the Sharingan when he comes to the real world, he doesn't know it just that his eyes hurt every now and then.**


	2. AN important please read

**Do to inter toubles I hve not been able to write for any of my stories. For thoughs of who care I am sorry. During this time I have been able to do a little bit of reseach for some of the stories. In all of my stories some of the characters will be different from the books/animes they come from. Mainly this is going to be Hidan from the Naruto manga/anime. I do not care if this upsets anyone. Feel free to tell me but I will not answer what you say for my mind is made up. There is a reason my polytheistic omnist butt is writing a character the way I do. I wanted to warn the follows of my stories that while I am working on rewriting a few stories, have not given up on this site. I do not own any book/movie or manga/anime series that I write about. I only own the OCs in all of my stories.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. Review if you want to I really not care if you do, or not. I write for myself and those who like my stories. I know that both Mizuki and Kuara have the same hair color. I described their hair differently because I have dirty blonde hair and have had it called both light brown and dirty blonde before. I will be just be saying brown hair for both of them from now on.**

 **Oh here are what breed of rabbit each ninja is. If you want to know what the normal rabbit looks likes then look it up. At the end of the chapter will have what each ninja one looks like as a rabbit.**

 **Flemish Giant - Kisame, Kakuzu, Zabuza**

 **Creme D'Argen - Hidan**

 **French Angora - Itachi, Deidara, Haku, Neji**

 **Havana - Sasuke, Kankuro**

 **Holland Lop - Konan, Yahiko, Naruto, Hinata**

 **Rex - Sasori, Nagato, Gaara**

* * *

Chapter 2

~three weeks laters Karura's POV~

Over the last three weeks Mizuki doesn't go anywhere outside of the house without a damn rabbit with her. Normally it's our Zabuza and Haku, hell she moved them into her room along with Neji, Hinata, Money Stealer and Bastard. I put Nagato, Yahiko, Konan (I got a new cage for her and put her with the boys, I can't have only two of them in my room), and Kisame and Itachi in my room. I also moved the other rabbits into a room closer to my room.

Any ways Mizuki now takes the rabbits, or at least one of them, with her when she deals with our illegal businesses (a small brothel, though small it's the best and cleanest one in the city I will not let anyone hurt our girls and an illegal fight club) and I swear that our damn Zabuza bunny loves going to the brothel way too much.

Right now I'm in my office in the mustang barn on the phone with a deal on selling a few yearlings, mainly the mustangs and clydesdales all of them were ready to be sold to start the training their new owners wanted. I had Nagato in my lap and Money Stealer, Yahiko and Konan were sleeping so I took him, running around the floor with Kisame. Itachi was laying on the desk on some of the files for the foals. I had put him on the desk when we came in here.

"No I'm sorry, but I can't do that piece. For the six mustangs fillies you want I need at least $15,000 each that's half what they should be sold for" I told the man on the phone. Itachi was looking at one of the files he was on before knocking it on the floor for Money Stealer.

As I listened to the baka on the other line, who was on speaker on the landline, I put Nagato on the desk and went to get the file. When I got it from the rabbit who looks like Father I noticed that it was the file for one of the mustang fillies that I was trying to sale to him, I was going to sell her at half of the damn rate that she should be sold for. How they read it is beyond me seeing how it's not in English, but Japanese and they're rabbits. I can write in English now, but I like my paperwork where no one other than me, Imouto, and the man who took us in five years ago can read it. That and it's easier for me and Imouto to read it, not that I can't read and write English.

"I'm sorry, but I just realized that one of the fillies you want was marked with the wrong price she should be stole for $60,000 not $30,000. I have another filly that is only $30,000" I told him. He wasn't happy about the change, but still bought the fillies and two colts in the end.

I sighed when I hung up the phone before looking at Itachi and Money Stealer.

"Thank you Itachi, Kakuzu. I wouldn't have noticed that until it was too late. I was starting to lose my temper with that man" I told them both before petting them quickly.

Before I could relax I heard my baka of a sister and a man cussing up a storm, from what I can tell it's about the damn brothel, but I could be wrong. I growled before picking Nagato up and going to see what was going on. The other three rabbits quickly followed me out of the office and into the barn. Mizuki was by the door screaming at the man who took us in five years ago (before we got our ranch).

The man's name is Hunter Jackson Blackwell, he likes to be called Jack though. He'll be thirty in two months and is 6'4" two hundred and fifty pounds with short spiky black hair and sky blue eyes. I sighed and walked over to them with my rabbits following, they act so weird for rabbits. Mizuki was watching the other rabbits now where the hell are they.

I let out a growl and got between the two bakas. I pushed them away from one another, my left hand pushing Mizuki and my right foot pushing Jack since Nagato was still in my arms (though I don't think he was happy with that move),, before looked at my sister.

"Imouto-san what the hell are you doing here and not watching the rabbits? I told you that I didn't want any clones watching them" I growled at her not seeing the looks of shock from the rabbits. Jack was doing the smart thing and backing off only stopping to take Nagato from me since I'm not one to hurt weaken animals, he looked healthier than when we first found him, but still not in the best shape.

"They're in the outside pen, Kurara. I shut the gate and they can't get out. I was coming here because a baka' she glares at Jack around me 'came over and wouldn't shut up until I came and got you. Said baka then dumped the water for the rabbits and almost fell on Hidan"

I sighed and looked at Jack, or really the Rex in his arms. I walked over to him and took Nagato back from him glaring at him as I did. Normally my list of rules are; don't fuck with my sister, money, or land and never to take my money. Now I added a don't fuck with my rabbits (even that bastard Hidan) rule to that list, I may have just forgot to tell anyone about it.

"Ok, Jack what do you want and why the hell did you dump the water? I could care less about falling on the rabbit since I hate that Evil Bastard" I said petting Nagato and walking back to the house. The other three rabbits following me.

"What is it with you and that rabbit? I swear he is not trying to kill you Onee-san" I heard Mizuki say behind me. I looked at the rabbits following me before bending down to pet Kisame.

"Don't listen to her. I knew that Bastard wants to kill me along with Kakuzu" I told him with a grin I knew my sister was glaring at me. I can't really call him Money Stealer if he helps to get me more money.

"The girls down at the brothel are complaining about some of the men again. It seems that some of them are getting a little ruff with the girls again, Kurara" Jack told me as he picked up Itachi, who did not look happy about being touched.

"Alright, Jack. Find the men, do your worse, and use them as an example to the others at what happens when they hurt one of the girls. I will not have them hurting the girls. Also why didn't you just tell Mizuki-imouto seeing how she's the one who's in charge of the illegal shit" I told him as I stood back up with Nagato and went back to walking towards the house.

"Because she can't control her temper as good as you can. Plus I knew you would know what to do faster than her" I just sighed and ignored him. Jack is right I will do something faster than my sister if it fucks with me getting money.

When we got to the house I put Nagato and the other rabbits in the pen with the others before going to get a beer from the kitchen. Mizuki went to her room and Jack went to do what I told him to.

~Ninjas' POV three weeks ago~

 **(AN: I'm doing the naming again to get the ninja's POV of in. Also getting them being moved to different rooms and how they get along. I'm sorry if any of the ninja are OOC, but it's hard to get them close to the manga/anime without driving myself insane. I don't like saying woman or women when talking about Kurara and Mizuki. So when I put their names in to say what they're doing please do remember that at one point the ninja do not know the names of their caretakers.)**

The ninja all watched as the green eyed brunette move around the room (in her red shorts, black tank top with a great white on the front, and black mask covering the bottom half of her face with her long hair in a braid down her back) getting their food together. None of them knew how they got turned into rabbits, nor how they ended up in this world, nor how to get home. For now they were getting along, but only because four of the calmer ninja made them (Nagato, Gaara, Neji, and shockingly Haku). That didn't mean some of them were making it easy for the two brunettes to care for them, mainly Kakuzu and Hidan, but Zabuza helped them with his hatred of fresh veggies.

The green eyed brunette started putting the food into the cages that the ninjas were in, starting with Nagato at the top and moving down.

"FOOD!" Naruto screamed as soon as the food was set down in his cage before pouncing on the bowl.

"Baka" Sasuke groaned and moved his food away from Naruto to the back of their cage.

The brunette giggled and went to feed the others saying something about how much Naruto acted like an annoying blonde Jinchuuriki from her home. Half of what the woman said around the ninja unnerved some of them and scared others (Naruto and Hinata). Not to mention the amount of chakra they could feel coming from her and her sister. For the Akatsuki members their chakra was close to pair with Kakuzu's and for the others it was close to Gaara's or Naruto's. Although the hazel eyed brunette seemed to be slightly weaker than her sister, but not by much.

The other ninja just ignored the blond as they either waited for their food, or started eating. The food wasn't the best in the world, but it kept their stomachs full.

"The first food I've needed to eat in years and it's this crap" Sasori mumbled under his breath as he and Deidara were fed. Neither of them were happy with the dry food they got, but the veggies made it a little bit better.

Deidara hopped over to the food after he and Sasori were fed. He sniffed the food and crinkled his nose at the pellets that was in the bowl. The pellets had a strong smell of hay and grass.

"Are we supposed to eat this crap, un?" asked Deidara as he hopped away from the food.

"Just shut up and eat. It's not like she's going to feed us anything different, just more healthy crap" Kankuro told him as he kicked his cage. Gaara just looked at his brother like he was a baka, which he is.

As the brunette was putting Kakuzu's food in his cage he tried to get out. He jumped for the open door, but the brunette somehow caught him while he was in the air still. She put him back in the cage, with a little trouble because of his size, and closed it after the food was in it.

"Oh no ya don't ya damn money stealer. Every time you get out I lose my fucking wallet" the woman said as she glared at him and went to feed Zabuza, Haku, Kisame and Itachi.

"How the fucking hell did she fucking do that? Every fucking time one of us goes to get the fuck out she fucking catching us in mid fucking jump" Hidan said as he moved to the door of his cage to look at the woman.

"Shut up you moron. It's not like it's hard to catch a rabbit"

"Kakuzu, Hidan shut it and just eat. We will worry about how she does shit later" Nagato scolded the Zombie Combo, who just glared at their food before eating it.

"You should try be nicer, Nagato" Yahiko said as he jumped around cause he was bored and confused at how he was alive again.

"Not now Yahiko please and Nagato you're scaring the girl with me so shut it" Konan told her teammates as she glared up at Nagato.

"Zabuza-san you need to at least try to eat something. Who knows what that woman will do if you don't" Haku voiced as he started eating his own food that was put in in front of both him and Zabuza.

"There is no way in hell that I am eating anything that did not come from a living animal" Zabuza growled out as he glared at the food.

"Oh just shut up and eat Zabuza. No one wants to listen to you bitch about the shit food, or the woman bitching about you not eating" Kisame declared as he watched the woman open his cage.

"Kisame enough"

"Whatever Itachi"

The woman quickly put a bowl of food in front of both Kisame and Itachi. She went to put the bag of food away before looking back at the cages. She sighed and walked out of the room leaving the bunny ninjas to eat.

As the ninja finished eating or stopped glaring at the food they started talking. It was mainly Sasuke yelling at Naruto to shut up, well everyone but a few telling the blond to shut up. Just when Sasuke was going to kill his teammate the woman from before came back in.

She sighed before taking Nagato out of his cage. The woman took Nagato into the living room where a large pin was set up on the floor.

"Alright you stay here and I'll go get the others" she told him not even looking at him as she quickly went to get the other bunnies.

After bringing out Nagato, who just felt like listening to the female and stayed on the couch, Kurara picked the cages up and took them to the living room. She had just put down the last of the small cages (Hidan's) down when Mizuki walked into the room.

"Oh good you can help me get the last three cages. Evil Bastard here is nothing on Money Stealer" Kurara said as she grabbed her sister and pulled her to the room.

Kurara went to Kisame's and Itachi's cage and looked at her sister. Mizuki sighed before going to pick up the back of the cage as her sister got the front. Since Kurara had stacked the other cages in rows of three on top of each other (with Hidan on top) Kisame, Zabuza, and Kakuzu had to be sat by the door. The girls started to put the rabbits into the pin cage by cage.

"Ok Imouto-san pick one and name it. Since I named Nagato here before we brought them out" Kurara told her sister as she sat on the couch and put Nagato her lap. Mizuki had sat herself down in the pin with the others.

"Alright then let's start with the D'Argent" Mizuki said as she picked up Hidan, who tried to bite her and get away.

"I say we name that one Evil Bastard and just call him Bastard for short" Kurara got a glare from both Hidan and Mizuki. Kurara pouted a little and went back to petting Nagato, who halfway hated it and halfway loved it.

"Since you named your Rex Nagato (she pointed to the bunny on Kurara's lap), his name is gonna be Hidan. The Jashin symbol on his chest just reminds me of that weirdo" she put down Hidan down as he and the others all looked shocked.

"How the fucking hell does that bitch know my name? I swear when I get back to fucking normal I will fucking use her to pleased Lord Jashin"

"I don't know how she knows that Baka. Just shut up about your fake god already no one cares"

"Hidan Kakuzu that's enough" Nagato ordered at the arguing men. Now was not the time to be fighting which each other.

"Ok then since you want to name him Hidan then Money Stealer' Kurara pointed at Kakuzu, who didn't care about the nickname 'is gonna be Kakuzu. We can't have only one half of the Zombie Combo it wouldn't be right" she finished standing up with Nagato and moving to sit cross legged beside her sister with Nagato still in her lap. Konan and Yahiko moved to sit by their friend.

"Alright. Why do you have to love Kisame so damn much. I'm naming the orange male Yahiko and the light blue female is Konan"

"The blue Flemish is gonna be Kisame, since I love that damn shark and he looks way too much like him. The black Angora with red, or black hell I can't tell, eyes is Itachi"

"What the hell is going on. There is no way they could know about me" Kisame growled as he watched the women talk. He wouldn't admit that it made him happy that someone liked him, or that both women's chakra felt so familiar to him. What Kisame didn't know was that Zabuza and Kakuzu were thinking the same thing about the chakra.

"The last Flemish is gonna be Zabuza and his Angora is Haku"

"Not a word Hoshigaki. That woman did not say she loved me too damn much" Zabuza growled at said shark when he opened his mouth. Kisame pouted a bit, but shut up he could get him later.

"The hyper blond Lop is Naruto. He looks to much like that jinchuuriki"

"Sasuke how do those ladies know our names?" Naruto asked his teammate trying not to act scared.

"I don't know Naruto" Sasuke answered as he watched the females.

"I-i-it's ok N-n-naruto" Hinata told her crush as she moved closed to him.

As the women named the rabbits they missed all the shocked and confused looks we were getting. How in the world did these two women know about them. The more the ninja learned about their caretakers the more they worried. Something was not right with those women.

"Then the black one he's bugging is Sasuke. I mean he just looks like he wants to hit Naruto"

"Yeah I know Mizuki-imouto. The last blond is Deidara and the Rex by him is Sasori. I mean the chocolate brown eyes are just like Sasori's" Kurara said pointing at the artists.

"Ok Kurara-nee. The last Rex is Gaara then. The kanji on his forehead is Gaara's the eyes and the fur color also helped on picking his name. Plus the others were being named after people back home so why not."

"I know and the brown Havana is Kankuro. Those purple markings are Kankuro's face paint"

"The last female is Hinata and the dark brown male is Neji. Well that's all of them Imouto-san. Now you get to go let the horses out of the barns and getting them cleaned out. I'll help by getting the outdoor pen made for the rabbits. I mean they need to get out of the house as I clean the damn cages" Kurara told her sister as she petted Nagato, who was on on lap looking at Konan and Yahiko. He wasn't to happy about being treated like an animal and not the god he was.

Kurara put Nagato on the ground between Konan and Yahiko before standing up and leaving the room. Mizuki just sighed before going to do what she was told to.

~two weeks later being moved~

After two weeks of trying to remember why the women's chakra was so familiar, Kisame finally got it. It was the day Mizuki and Kurara started moving them into new rooms.

Kurara had taken his and Itachi's cage up to her room on her own. They were going up the stairs to the second floor when all of a sudden there were threads started to warp around parts of the cage. There was only one person other than Kakuzu that had threads, Senju Kurara

Somehow his old friend (and maybe crush) had ended up in this world along with her little sister. Yeah sure the brown haired woman didn't look like Kurara, but she was probably using a henge to hide herself. Which is why he didn't realize it was her sooner. Now he just had to figure out how to get Kurara to realize who they are.

Kisame was knocked out of his own head when Kurara put his cage down beside her desk (which was acrossed the room from the window, that had a comfy looking blue chair and end table by it). Itachi watched her walk back out of the room as Kisame looked at the room.

"We need to get to work on finding out how to become human again and back to our world" Kisame said as he turned to look at Itachi.

"Hn" which was Uchiha for 'yes I know that you baka'

"You don't need to be mean about it Itachi" Kisame says to the Uchiha.

They were quiet until Kurara came back into the room with Nagato, who just stared blankly at the room. It unnerved him to see photos of his organization and of the hokages on the walls. After putting Nagato down beside Kisame and Itachi, Kurara ran out of the room. She more than likely moving the others into a new room.

No one said a word as Nagato looked at what he could of the room. It was easy to see that the women now caring for them had some way to know about them. Kurara came in one more time carrying Yahiko's cage putting him down beside Nagato.

"Alright I'm going to go move the others into the room next door. Well after I make the beds into a bunk bed. God I love that my chakra still works in this world and that I have wood release like my great grandpa" Kurara somewhat happily said as she went out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell did she mean by that Nagato? And why does wood release sounds so familiar?" Yahiko asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Who the hell is this guy and why is Leader-sama a skin and bones redhead?" Kisame asked looking at Itachi. He really did want to know who the baka was.

"His name is Yahiko, just as the women named him, and he's my childhood friend. As for why I'm a redhead is because that's my true hair color. Yahiko died years ago and I used my Rinnegan to make Yahiko's body one of my Six Paths of Pain jutsu. I have no clue how he is alive again or if he will stay alive when, if, we get home" Nagato explain feeling that he does need to explain a bit about Yahiko.

"As for why wood release is familiar is because it is the jutsu of the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. What the woman said was that the Hashirama is her great grandfather. But that doesn't make sense because I swear she had threads like Kakuzu's when she carried me and Kisame up" Itachi said after Nagato was done. Both Kisame and Nagato looked as the Uchiha in shock that was the most he's ever said in front of them.

"What do you mean she had threads like Kakuzu's. No one has them he said so himself" Nagato said after getting over his shock

Kisame let the two of them talk not wanting them to know what he knows. For some reason he wanted Kurara to know he was before telling anyone who she was. She's the daughter of Kakuzu and Lady Tsunade, there was no other way for her to have threads like him and she never hid who her mother was. Kisame just layed down on his side of the cage, which was the side closest to the desk, and relaxed a bit.

Kurara had just gotten the last of the small cages into the guest room when Mizuki came in.

"Hey sis could you help me get Neji, Hinata, Zabuza, Haku, Kakuzu, and Hidan into my room? You moved some into your room and I want some in mine" Mizuki asked her sister, who now moving the cages around to get Neji and Hidan out and Hinata and Konan on top. She needed a new cage for Konan before moving her to her room.

"Fine, but only because you won't shut up any other way. Take Bastard I'll get Neji. Tomorrow you can take Hinata as well. I'm going to be moving Konan into my room anyways" Kurara told her sister as she picked up Neji's cage.

Mizuki quickly picked up Hidan and went down one floor to her room.

The walls were blood red and covered in Akatsuki posters and anime drawings, a few of Mizuki's risque drawings are on the walls as well. A queen sized bed was in the far corner with black sheets and a few different anime blankets, even an Akatsuki blanket. There's a dresser in the opposite corner of the room that black with the Akatsuki cloud all over it (just like the one in Kurara's bathroom, she's lazy and likes her clothes close to the tub). There's a window overlooking the backyard with a window seat. Mizuki put Hidan by her window before running down to get Kakuzu. Kurara put Neji down by Hidan and chased after her sister.

"When I get back to fucking normal those fucking bitches will please Lord Jashin greatly" Hidan bitched as he glared at anything and everything.

Neji just looked at him with a small amount of confusion and curiosity. He was going to regret this, but if it got him to shut up about killing the women caring for them it would be worth it.

"Just who, or what is Lord Jashin? I don't believe I've heard of it"

"How the fuck do you not know who Lord Jashin is? He is the god of Pain, Death, and Destruction. We believe that by sacrificing blood Lord Jashin becomes stronger' Hidan took a small breath before looking at the young Hyuga 'However it really depends on what kind of Jashinist you are when it comes to the amount of blood you need to sacrifice. There are a few different ways of showing your devotion to Lord Jashin. If a Jashinist, a person who follows Lord Jashin, is not that fond of sacrificing blood than they could chose to pray, meditate, and fast instead" before Hidan could go on anymore the women came in with Kakuzu.

 **(AN: I looked at many different sites when I was looking into Jashinism. There are multiple different sites that say the same thing. Hidan's speech comes from quotev story/3384847/Jashinism/1 and Martial Arts & Spirituality: Jashinism - The Religion Worshipping Lord Jashin. Go look at them before writing a review of why what I put is wrong. I just get a laugh and ignore whatever you say.)**

"Shut up about your fake god Hidan" Kakuzu growled at his idiot partner as his cage was put down beside Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking heathen"

Neji sighed as he watched the women leave the room again. A few minutes later they came back in with Zabuza and Haku. After putting the other two down beside Neji the women sat down on the floor in front of them.

"Hey Kurara do you ever miss home? Do you even think we can get back to our world?" Mizuki asked her sister quietly. Her questions had stopped Hidan and Kakuzu's arguing as they and the other three ninja started listening to them.

"Well yeah I do miss home Mizuki. I even miss getting chased by Konoha and Kiri ANBU' that got a laugh out of the younger brunette 'Never thought that would happen. I mean if we had enough chakra I could finish figuring out where I went wrong with that jutsu. I know I fucked up something with the hand signs and I remember meeting this white haired red eyed twenty-something man. He said something to me, but I can't remember what. Then I was waking up on Jack's living room floor with him flipping out" Kurara sighed as she stood up.

"Ok Oneesan if you say so. Well I'm gonna take a nap before going out to put the horses up" with that said Mizuki opened the doors of the rabbit cages and crawled to her bed.

"Mizuki if those fucking rabbit shit or piss on the floor you're cleaning it up" Kurara said as she walked to the door, stopping to catch Hidan as he ran for the door that was open. She put Hidan down facing away from the door before quickly leaving the room and closing the door.

* * *

 **Kisame: blue fur with black gill like marking on his face and shoulders, small black eyes, and shark teeth**

 **Kakuzu: brown fur with black stitch like marking all over his body, his four masks on his back, green iris with red sclera and no pupil**

 **Zabuza: black fur with shark teeth and brown eyes**

 **Hidan: silver fur with purple eyes, when in a Jashin symbol (of his blood) with another's blood his fur changing to a black with a white skeleton design, black Jashin symbol on his chest**

 **Itachi: black fur (somewhat long) with black eyes that change to red**

 **Deidara: blond, same color as his hair, fur (long, he's fluffy) with sky blue eyes and a gray patch of fur over his left eye that is hidden by blond fur that falls over the eye**

 **Haku: black fur (long) brown eyes**

 **Neji: dark brown fur (long) with pale white eyes, looks like he's blind**

 **Sasuke: black with black or red eyes**

 **Kankuro: brown fur with purple marking on his face (his face paint from the chunin exams), with brown eyes**

 **Konan: light blue with amber eyes and a black dot below her lips (her piercing)**

 **Yahiko: orange with brown eyes and black dots where Nagato put the piercings for Pein**

 **Naruto: blond (same blond as his hair) with blue eyes  
Hinata: dark blue with white eyes**

 **Sasori: mousy red fur with chocolate brown eyes (is turned human again so he needs to eat and drink)**

 **Nagato: red fur with purple-grey ringed eyes**

 **Gaara: red fur with pale green eyes and a dark red kanji for "love" (愛,** **a** i) **on the left side of his forehead**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the months between updates. Since I have no wifi I've been using the google doc app on my phone, which is the most annoying thing ever. Hope you all like this chapter and remember I don't care if you want to review, but I will ignore any hateful ones. I'll read them still, but I will not go out of my way to respond to them. I might respond through PM to the nicer one. As always I don't own Naruto even though I would love too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

~Kurara's POV the day after the start of last chapter~

I have to admit I have been letting the rabbits in my room out every night since moving them. I don't know why, but I feel better with them running around when I sleep. Well that and somehow they all figured out how to get on the bed in middle of the night and I can't help but cuddle with Kisame. Though the first morning I woke up with them on the bed I flipped a bit.

So that being say I was a little worried when I got up to only Kisame in the bed with me. Like normal he was cuddled into my chest, but unlike normal Itachi wasn't cuddled into my stomach and Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan weren't taking up the other side of the bed. I slowly pulled my arms away from Kisame and sat up. I didn't see the other rabbits on the floor, or in the cages.

I got out of bed and quickly checked under it. Nope not a one maybe Mizuki already took them outside. I looked at my bedside table and saw that it was noon. Oh that's right there was a vet appointment at one, Mizuki must have taken the others to that. Seeing how I had cuddled Kisame to my chest every night because of my nightmares and I'm not one you wake up, I made him an appointment for tomorrow so I could take him.

Well I need a get cleaned so off to the bathroom. My bathroom is a dark purple with black marble countertop around the sink. The mirror above the sink was also a medicine cabinet that had lights at the top. I had a simple tub and shower was across from the door, the toilet was just to the right of the door with the sink beside it. My black dresser (it had the Akatsuki cloud all over it and a slashed Kiri symbol on top) was to the left of the door with my hamper just beside it.

I left the door to the bathroom open and took my black tank top and blue panties off. I threw them in the hamper and pulled out two towels from their drawer in the dresser. That's odd I don't remember having scrolls in that drawer. Only drawer with a scroll in it was my pants drawer and that scroll was the one that had my clothes from five years ago in it. Oh well, I hung the the towels over the shower doors away from the showerhead. I had just turned the water on when Kisame hopped into the bathroom.

"Oh hey there my sharky bunny. The others are out with Mizuki for the day so it's just us today" I told him when he stood on his hind legs to look into the tub.

He looked at me, well more like my chest perverted rabbit, before looking back at at the water in the tub. I giggled and went to get my water right, I was in the mood for a bath. After getting my water to a comfortable warm temperature I put the plug in and went to get clean clothes picked out. After getting the clean clothes picked out with a bit of help from my sharky bunny I sat on the toilet and waited for the tub to finish filling up.

Five minutes later I was soaking in the tub with Kisame laying down in front of it on the bath mat. I got to cleaning my hair before the water got cold, I can clean my body with cold water if need be. Well a little bit of the water spilled out and onto the rabbit relaxing by the tub.

Before I could think of moving the rabbit away from the tub a puff of smoke filled my bathroom. I coughed and waved the smoke away from my face.

"What the fucking hell was that? It was like a jutsu wore off, or something" I opened my eyes, which I shut to keep the smoke out of them, and looked where the smoke was still at.

"I think that was a jutsu wearing off, Kurara" a deep gravelly male voice answered me. (AN; I'm using the English dub voices for all of the ninja)

My eyes went wide when I heard that answer. I was the only one home other than my rabbit, but that voice sounded so familiar. When the smoke cleared I yelped and moved to cover myself. Sitting right in front of my bathtub naked was none other than the man I've had a crush on since I was thirteen and first meet him.

"K-k-kisame h-h-how d-d-did you get there and could you please put a towel on. Top drawer of my dresser" I pointed at my dresser and tried to look anywhere, but at him. I failed badly, I'm sure he knew that I was watching him get a towel too. Hey he watched me walk around the bathroom naked.

When he looked into the drawer to get a towel I quickly got the shampoo out of my hair and got out. I wrapped a towel around myself and looked back at Kisame.

"I don't know how I got to this world, Kurara. None of us do and Leader and Konan don't know how Yahiko is alive again. I would tell you if I knew" I made sure my towel wouldn't fall off before moving to stand by him.

As I looked up at his face I could tell he wasn't lying to me. He really didn't know how he got to this world. I sighed and pushed him out of the way of my dresser. I went looking for that scroll I seen and if there were anymore scrolls in there, which there were nine others.

I looked at my clothes and then Kisame. He had already seen me naked so why not just get dressed in front of him. I turned towards my room and took my towel off. I quickly got dressed (in a black and purple pantie set, black Daisy Dukes, and a blue tight fitting low cut shirt with Bruce the great white from Finding Nemo on it) and grabbed the scrolls before going to sit in the chair by my window.

Kisame moved to sit on my bed as I got to looking at the scrolls. They had the names of the ninja who were apparently my pet rabbits. The first one I find had Kisame's name on it, so I threw that one at him.

"It has your name on it so see what it is"

"You don't have to throw it at me I could have just gotten up" he growled at me as he caught the scroll and looked at it.

I stuck my tongue out at him and put the other scrolls on my end table. I stood up grabbing my hairbrush off the table, and went to the door. If I had scrolls in my drawer then Mizuki should to since I didn't find any with the names of the ones in her room.

"What do you think you're doing Kurara. I know it's been five years, but you're still you" I could hear the smile in his voice as I stopped at the door.

"If I had scrolls in my dresser with the names of my pets on them then so does my sister" I told him before running out of the room.

I made it to Mizuki's room quickly, god I love chakra. I went right to her dresser and started looking for scrolls. I find the six names I was missing in her her pants drawer.

I went back to my room with my prize in my threads as I brushed out my hair. I was smiling when I walked into my room I stopped dead. Kisame was in just pants laying back on my bed. Samehada was laid out beside him. Shit I'm gonna have to get into Hidan's and Zabuza's scrolls no way in hell I'm letting them keep their weapons.

"Oh man I'm gonna need to take Kubikiribōchō and Hidan's damn Scythe before they get their clothes back. On that thought Samehada is the only weapon allowed out and that's because she'll bite me if I try to hid her" I went back to my chair finished with brushing my hair braided it and started to go through the scrolls to get the weapons out. Kisame laughed at what I said and got off the bed to bring me his weapons (other than his damn sword).

I took them and put them on the floor by my feet. After I got through all the scrolls to get the weapons, but Hidan's and Zabuza's, I got out of my chair and went to get empty scrolls out of my desk. I got three different scrolls and put all the kunai, explosive tags and clay, any shuriken, puppet scrolls, and senbon I could find into them. I put that scroll in my end table before going to pick up Hidan's scroll.

"Hey Kisame could you be a good shark and get any and all weapons out of Zabuza's crap please" I looked at the male laying on my bed. He sighed and went to do what I asked glaring at me the whole time.

"Only because I know you wouldn't shut up until I did it" I heard him say under his breath as he walked by me. I giggled and quickly went to get Hidan's crap put in a scroll, all his and Zabuza's weapons went in there own scroll.

"Well I'm hungry. Come on Kisame let's get down to the kitchen I'll cook us something to eat" I said after I finished my task. Kisame was already done and back on my bed. He quickly got up at the thought of food and I rolled my eyes. Somethings never change.

I grinned at him before taking off out of my room at top speed. Seconds later I was moving around my kitchen getting what I needed to make shrimp ramen. Kisame had came in not that much later and sat at the island.

As I cooked we talked and caught up with one another. It's good to have my friend back in my life, even if I had my sister with me I had missed the rare talks with Kisame. With us both being missing nin it was hard to see each other back home. But that's what I get from letting my sister become a genin so young and then running with my sister after meeting Daddy again.

I took the food off the stove when it was done and put it in bowls. I put a bowl in front of Kisame before going to get chopsticks out of a drawer. Man it's been years since I last used any. Normally I only use them when I make homemade ramen, which has been about two years now. I handed Kisame his chopsticks before grabbing my bowl and sat down beside him. He happily started eating quickly, I guess rabbit food tastes gross.

I'm gonna need to go shopping before Mizuki gets home. It should be a few hours until she gets home and I can always get some of Jack's clothes for Kisame to wear. Need to have him wear a henge as well.

"Hey Kisame I'm going to go check on Jack and the horses real quick. Don't do anything stupid please" I told him as I finished eating. Man some habits of missing nin life are hard to brake.

"I won't do anything stupid. I'm just gonna go get Samehada and bring her down" he told me as I put my bowl in the sink.

I walked outside (after I put on the black ninja sandals I had by the back door) and went to the barns first. It looks like Mizuki or Jack fed and watered them, so I just had to let them out. I did just that before stopping by Jack's place. He was sleeping on his couch so I just wrote him a note saying I took some of his clothes and that I was out shopping with Kisame, who I know he'll think is still a rabbit.

After getting a black wife beater that had a cartoon shark on it with stars and says "Sharks are just sharp sea puppies" in white, and jeans. He can just use his own shoes for now. I know full well that Kisame can't read the shirt yet, but the cartoon shark will give him part of the reason I picked it. I went back to the house to find Kisame hugging and petting Samehada on the living room floor. I just stood in the doorway watching as the meanest sword I've ever met acted like a puppy in my shark's lap. It was oddly cute in a weird way.

My fun was cut short when Kisame realized I was there. He's so cute when he blushes, it is so not the reason purple is one of my favorite colors. I let out a laugh and held the clothes out to him.

"I was thinking we could go out and get food and clothes for everyone. You would need a henge and Samehada can stay on the couch until we get back"

He quickly stood up and took the clothes before running up to my room. He left Samehada on the floor and I sighed before going to see if she would let me put her bandages back on. Thankful she was in a good mood and didn't bite me. I had just finished wrapping Samehada when Kisame came walking down the stairs. I put the sword on beside me on the couch and stood up.

Damn Kisame looks good in that shirt. I don't think he liked my choice of shirts for him, but hey I thought it was funny and cute. He came over to me and I smiled innocently at him.

"Don't think I don't know why you picked this shirt. Just tell me what I need to look like for my henge" yeah so didn't think it was cute like I did.

"Well your hair can stay the same color since people here dye their hair all the time. As for the rest just hide the gills and the eyes. Just make your eyes blue and your skin more like Zabuza's" I told him as I stepped back from him.

He did as I said and before I knew it there was a different man standing in front of me. Damnit all to hell he's still hot as fuck. Oh I so need a beer when I get home. I smiled at him and went to the front door. I still had my own sandals on from when I went out. I looked at Kisame quickly and realized that yes he did put his own shoes on.

After getting my shark into my 71 Ford truck, that was black and had a camper on the bed, it took us ten minutes to get to the city close by. I had a black 67 Chevy Impala out in the garage that I just didn't want to drive. That would be when I need a backseat, so if I take Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, or Gaara somewhere.

It wasn't that bad at Walmart either. Since I was a money hungry bitch I'm not scared to ambit that I pickpocketed people. After getting at least one set of clothes for each ninja and a bit of food we went to Aldi. They had cheaper prices it's just that they don't have everything I needed.

It was just after two in the afternoon when we got back to the house. It didn't take long for us to get everything into the dining room. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell my sister about the rabbits being ninja or not yet. I had just gotten the last of the bags out of my truck when I heard my sister pull into our long ass driveway (mile and a half long gravel). I looked at her black 70 Dodge Charger R/T and realized she was going a little too fast for the drive. I just closed my tailgate and went into the house.

Just as I was walking out of the kitchen, where I had begged Kisame into putting the food up, my sister came into the house. She had a panicked look on her face and ran to me when she saw me.

"Onee-san where is something wrong with our rabbits. One has five heartbeats, another turned black with white skeleton markings, one's eyes turned into blood red slitted fox eyes, and one had their eyes change into black and yellow eyes with pupils in a four-pointed star with four black dots around it. I have no clue what's going on with them. Just get them out of my car" she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Go put the groceries away for me and I'll get them out of the car" I told her as I got out of her hold on me and looked at the kitchen.

"Kisame can you come help me get the others. It looks like they're getting back to normal soon"

I went out to start bringing in the other ninja bunnies when Kisame came out of the kitchen still wearing his henge. I looked at him when I got to the car. I giggled and quickly dropped my own henge to tell him about his, which he quickly follow my example. I opened the door and took one of the two large dog crates out of the passenger seat and realized it had Daddy, Zabuza, Hidan, Naruto and Gaara in it. The poor little kids stuck with three evil bastards. I handed that cage off to Kisame and quickly got the others out of the backseat.

I went right to the stairs with my crate of ninja with Kisame following. Since the scrolls with their clothes are in my room that's where I took the ninjas. I was just gonna change Konan, Hinata, and Nagato back.

"Ok Kisame just put them down for now. I'm gonna get Konan and Hinata changed quickly and then you can change Nagato back as I'm getting the clothes for everyone" as I said that I got both females out and grabbed the scrolls with their clothes in them.

Not waiting for an answer I took the girls into my bathroom. I put them down as I kicked the door closed. I quickly got warm water in a tub, only a few inches.

"Ok after I turned the water off just jump in one at a time. The scrolls have your clothes in the so you don't have to walk out in a towel. But I can get towels out if you want one before you get dressed"

Ten minutes later both of them were dressed and going downstairs with me to get the bags of clothes brought up and put in rooms for the guys. It wouldn't have taken so long, but Hinata was a little shy about jumping in the tub after she realized she'd be naked. She got in after I turned around and was getting a towel for her and held it out behind my back.

Anyways we went to explain to my sister that no she wasn't going crazy and that yeah the rabbit with five heartbeats is Daddy. This is so gonna be fun, not she's gonna take my head off when she realizes Hidan seen her naked since she'll walk from her bathroom to her dresser without a towel.

"Hey Kurara why the hell are there seventeen different fucking chakra signatures? Also why the hell are three of them familiar?" Mizuki didn't even look at the door from where she was putting food in the fridge. Did she not listen when I said Kisame not twelve minutes ago?

"Oh that would be because they're Daddy's, Kisame's, and Zabuza's chakra. Weird I couldn't feel them until today, oh well not important. The others would be the rest of our rabbits. They're really ninja from back home" I told her as I went into the dining room to get the clothes. I had Hinata and Konan get what they could carry before picking up the rest, Jashin do I love my threads.

"Wait up did you just say that Daddy, Kisame, and Zabuza are here. How the fuck did that happen and what do you mean the rabbits are ninja?" my dear little sister finally turned around and seen the two females behind me.

"Kisame didn't know how they got here, or why they were rabbits. I've spent the last hour and a half shopping with him. Though right before we left he was playing with Samehada on the living room floor. It was oddly cute to see a big bad chakra eating sword acting like a puppy" I didn't stop and either did the two following me. All I did was have some of my threads push bags into her arms so she walked up stairs with us.

"So I've had Hidan and Zabuza in my room for the last week. The perverts would watch me get dressed. They are so fucking dead and I'm not gonna be the one to kill them. Daddy will do that when he realizes I'm his daughter"

"Yes Mizuki I know he will. Which is why he's not finding out how Kisame changed back. Before you ask I wanted to take a bath and left the door to my room open. Kisame followed me in there for some reason and the warm water splashed on him" my sister started laughing at me and all the way up the second set of stairs.

When we got to my room I heard Nagato talking and stopped the others. I quickly took the bags from Hinata and told her to stay outside. I did look at the bags for Neji and Hinata's new clothes before handing them to the young girl telling her to pick a room for her and Neji to stay in.

After Hinata went to do what I told her to I knocked on the door before opening it. Thankfully Kisame only changed Nagato and Itachi back and both of them had at least put their pants on, well I don't think Nagato had a shirt. All three of them were sitting on my bed.

"See Imouto I told you that Daddy, Kisame, and Zabuza were here. Though it's best if Zabuza and Hidan stay rabbits for the next few days. The perverts need to be punished for watching my little sister get dressed every day" I put the bags down as did Konan and Mizuki.

Kisame bit back a laugh as I caught Daddy with my threads before he could kill the two now hiding under my bed, not that I blame them Kakuzu in overprotective daddy mood is scarey as hell. Konan left the room after putting her bags down to more than likely look for Hinata or a room for her, Nagato, and Yahiko to stay in.

"What do you mean Daddy and why do you have threads like Kakuzu?" Nagato asked looking at Daddy in a bit of schook.

"Because Kakuzu is our father. The threads are just the weirdest thing she inherited from Daddy. We have never figured out how that happened it just did" Mizuki answered for me since I had brought our father to my chest to hold him as I laughed.

"There are a set of clothes for each of you guys. Tomorrow a few of you will be coming with me to the mall to get some you like. I have no clue how long it will be before we all can go home. But I would get the others changed back, even the two perverts under the bed. Kisame could you and Itachi please help Mizuki get all the cages out to one of the barns please. Nagato I'll let you change back the others just yell for me if you need help. I'll take dad to a room on the second floor and change him back" with that said I grabbed the scroll and bag with my father's clothes (old and new) in them.

I went to the room to the left of the stairs (Mizuki's is to the right and on the other side of the hall) and put him down along with the bag before shutting the door. I walked to the bathroom and started the water. I had just finished getting Daddy's clothes out of the scroll when he headbutted my leg. To my credit I did look at the tub and saw that I needed to turned the water off. Again I love my threads they help me be lazy.

"You know Daddy you look so cute as a rabbit" I told him as I bent down to quickly scratching behind his ears. He nipped at me before hopping over to the tub and jumped in. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, I so do not need to see my father naked.

"Never call me cute again Kurara"

"But you were a really cute rabbit Daddy, evil yet still cute. If it didn't creep me out that a rabbit looked like my father you would have been my favorite" I told him as I turned around.

Oh fucking hell what is it with the men with shirts not wearing them. I mean first Kisame, not that I'm complaining, then Itachi, and now my own father. One should not think their dad is hot as fuck, but damnit he is.

"Shut it Kurara Ran I'm still pissed about the two perverts watching your sister. You know my life would be so much easier and richer if I didn't have to raise you two" well that was mean Daddy, even if I know you didn't mean it.

He walked to the door grabbing the forgotten, by me at least, bag on the way. I followed after him smiling. I was so happy that my family is back to together. Mother never did have that much of a place in my family that's just me, my sister, and Daddy.

"Kurara are you alright? Did Kisame see something he shouldn't have because I will kill him along with Hidan and that Zabuza" I stopped halfway up the stairs to the third floor and stared at my father.

"What no he didn't see anything. The way he changed back was when I was getting the water set up for a bath. I went to push him out of the room with my wet hand. I was just thinking that I'm kinda happy I have you back in my life. I've missed you Daddy. Last time I saw you was when I was thirteen the night before Kiri nin caught me and Mizuki. After that we were forced to work for that damn village and were watched all the time" by the time I was done I had tears in my eyes. Being part of the Bloody Mist did a number on me and I still have nightmares from time to time.

Before I knew it Daddy had pulled me into a hug. He was only on the step in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. Years of never letting what happened in that village get to me all came back up. Plus it didn't help that I was due to go through that time of month any day now either.

"I've missed you too Kurara and your sister. You girls are the only thing I love more than money. The first time I saw you when you were five I started to care about you. The next five years were spent worrying about what happen to you and if I had gotten Tsunade pregnant again. I realized that day there were two things I loved more than money, you and Mizuki" I laughed into his chest knowing he would never admit to saying any of that.

"Your face was so funny after I told you I had a little sister. Though could have done without the angry when you found out Konoha made Mizuki became a gehin at four and me at seven. Come on we need to get moving before someone comes to find us" I pulled out of his arms and rubbed at my eyes. I may hate the color of my eyes a bit, but the red does do a great job at hiding if I've been crying or not.

Daddy turned and started walking up the stairs. I hurried after him and got in front of me. Wonder what rules will need to set for the ninja. Well no ninjutsu or genjutsu that's for one. Then maybe I don't know that's the main one for right now.

We got up to my room to found that all, but Sasuke, Kankuro, Hidan, and Zabuza were changed back. It seems that Gaara and Itachi didn't want to be annoyed by their brothers yet. Kisame is just being an ass to Zabuza by holding Haku back from changing him. When did he put Samehada back on my bed? Oh good they did listen and got the cages out of the house, but the one Hidan is locked in.

"Now that Daddy and Kurara are back we need to figure out where the hell you lot are staying. I mean I know you will be staying with us, but I need to know who is in what room" Mizuki said from her spot on my desk.

Konan, Hinata, and Neji were on the floor in front of my bed. Kisame was holding Haku down on my bed. Gaara, Kankuro (being held by Gaara), and Sasori were staring out my window, I can only guess at the grass or something that's not found it Suna. Deidara was staring at one of the posters on my wall, no wait that's the one drawing I put up of Konoha. Zabuza was under my desk pouting.

"Well there are two beds in each room, though we do have three more somewhere on this property. I say Itachi and Sasuke share a room, after Itachi tells his little brother the truth of why he killed his clan. Shut it and just do it or so help me I will kill you" I glared at the oldest Uchiha before going to get Haku away from Kisame. A slap to the back of the head and a glare did that. So he does remember I have my father's temper as well as my mother's, although he's never met her.

"Wait why does Sasuke get to room with his brother and not me?" dammit Naruto I know you can be smarter than that.

"Because I said so. You and Haku can have the room across from mine that you were in as a rabbit. Haku I'm sorry, but Naruto and Sasuke fight like cats and dogs. Itachi can deal with his brother and I don't trust the others not to kill Naruto" I quickly moved Samehada onto my pillows so I could sit in Kisame's lap with my feet off to the side. I did not want to get bit and thankfully she didn't.

"It's alright Kurara-san" at least one has manners.

"Mizuki you pick the other rooms and get everyone out of my room" no one moved and Daddy just looked pissed, great overprotective daddy mood.

"Kurara get out of that bastard's lap right now. I will go over there and kill him"

I rolled my eyes and moved to sit beside Kisame, who is trying not to look scared shitless. Mizuki had moved onto the floor and was laughing at me, stupid sister. Well having Kisame stay in my room until we go home isn't gonna be easy.

"Calm down Daddy. Kisame isn't going to do anything to me. It's just that I'm having a PTSD moment from being part of the Bloody Mist. I get clingy as fuck when it starts to acts up. Hell I've cuddled Nagato or Kisame to my chest the last week because of the nightmares just to sleep" I was only half lying on that.

I do have a bit of PTSD from both my time in Konoha and Kiri. Once I did wake up and had knowingly cuddled Kisame to my chest in the last week, but that nightmare was bad. Great now he's moved to sit by my other side.

I crawled back into Kisame's lap and put my feet in between him and Daddy. I clung to Kisame's arm with a look daring Daddy to say anything. He didn't, just moved my feet into his lap as Mizuki started saying who was in the other four guest rooms. Haku had moved Zabuza to the bathroom to more than likely change him back.

"Well Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko can share a room. Kankuro, Sasori, Deidara, and Gaara can also share a room, or one of them can go with Naruto and Haku. Neji and Hinata can get the room Hinata picked. We have three extra beds at Jack's place. Kurara you know how he hates others in his house, so we can't put anyone in his guest room. So that just leaves Kisame and Zabuza without the place to stay" Mizuki was looking at Konan to see if she disagreed with the room placements. Thankfully she didn't and it's not like the others need to know that Jack just doesn't like sleeping in a house with ninja in it.

"Well if nightmares hit Kurara when on one is with her she will go crawl into bed with someone. If I remember right she likes to cuddle with someone taller than her, which looking at Kakuzu I get now" oh look Haku changed Zabuza back and he isn't helping me at all.

"Daddy you need to stay with Hidan and I don't like him. I would end up cuddling with Kisame like I did when we were part of Kiri. So he can just stay in here" I said happily cuddling closer to Kisame, who just wrapped his arms around my waist.

Daddy growled and I glared at him. He was just gonna have to deal with me being a woman. I liked Kisame and can go after him if I want to. Daddy sighed and looked at Mizuki, who he was now glaring at. I looked and seen that she was now in Zabuza's lap on the floor by my bathroom.

"If Kisame gets to share a room with Kurara then I'm sharing with Mizuki" oh yes Zabuza claim a chick in front of her temperamental father very smart, not.

"Now that's dealt with then lets the clothes in the rooms. I'll do that with Kisame as Mizuki cooks you lot food. I fed Kisame and myself before going shopping" I stood up and pulled Daddy up.

I started pushing him out before kicking the others out. My sister was pouting about having to cook. Naruto started to walk out with Sasuke, but I grabbed him. The others felt following Mizuki quickly with Itachi carrying Hidan's cage and Yahiko helping Nagato.

"You know that your father isn't happy about me sharing a bed with you right" I sighed shutting the door and looked back at Kisame.

"Yes I know, but he can deal with it. I grew up long ago Kisame and he knows that. Well I'm going to get Sasuke changed back. Can you find your's and Itachi's clothes please. I know Sasuke's and Naruto's clothes are in the same bag" I went to the bathroom as I said this and grabbed the bag with a bright orange shirt in it.

I put the bag on my dresser, by Hidan and Sasuke's scrolls, and Sasuke on the floor. Moving to the sink I turned the hot water on. When it was just warm enough I cupped my hands under the water. I then moved to stand over the gennin and dumped it on him.

A poff of smoke had me quickly moving to my dresser after turning the water off. I pulled a towel out and held it out behind me. After feeling the twelve year old take the towel I quickly got his new boxes out of the bag with Naruto's shirt. I tossed the package back at Sasuke and grabbed the scroll with his name on it. I got his pants and top out and turned around holding them.

"Alright Sasuke I wasn't joking about Itachi telling you what really happened that night. He didn't want you to know the truth because he loves you and he couldn't save the other clan children. He was only allowed to leave you alive. Just wait to try and kill him until after he tells you" I told him handing him his clothes.

I took the bag on my dresser and walked out of the bathroom. I went to help Kisame with the others' clothes as we waited for Sasuke. I quickly texted Jack on my Samsung Sky to bring the other beds over. Thankfully he stopped asking me and Mizuki about crap about three years ago.

Sasuke took his time in the bathroom, but it didn't bother me. I had just finished pinning a piece of paper with Deidara's name (in Japanese just like the scrolls) on it to his bag when the young Uchiha walked out of the room. I thought he would leave, but he just went to sit down beside the marked clothes bags (Sasori's and Itachi's bags). He didn't say anything, so I just moved to get his and Naruto's bags done. Kisame did what I asked and took his bag back to my bed. He got a black t-shirt and gray jogging pants. Itachi and Sasuke both got shirts with the Uchiha fan on the back, the shirts were the last two in the store (Itachi got a black one and Sasuke a blue one), and jean shorts.

I pinned Sasuke's name to his bag and stood up. I walked over to him and held the bag out. He took it, looked in and then at me.

"Since I'm making you share a room with Itachi you can pick it out. I know that Naruto is across from me and that Hinata picked one out on the second floor. So there are two more up here and one on the second floor, Nagato is getting a room on that floor. The room to the right of the stairs on this side of the hall has a nice willow tree out the window" I told him as I picked up Itachi's bag and went to my desk. There were quick drying paint in one of the drawers. I can put the others' names or something on the doors.

Sasuke just stood up and went to the door. I quickly grabbed my scroll with the paints in it and a small brush out of the drawer. I followed him out and heard Mr. Demon Shark sigh and get off my bed. He's more than likely getting the other bags done. He has always been oddly nice and helpful around me.

Sasuke went right to the room I told him about and picked the bed on the left side of the room away from the door. I put Itachi's bag on the other bed before opening the scroll and getting the paint out. I took the white and red paint to the door and started to paint the Uchihas' names on it. Itachi's was in red and Sasuke's in white. I put the Uchiha clan fan under the names.

After doing that I took the paint back to the scroll and went to the next room. Across from the brothers is gonna be the Suna three and Deidara. Hopefully Kankuro doesn't die because of his roommates. Their door got their names, Suna and Iwa village symbols, all in black, and Shukaku.

I quickly did Naruto's door with his name in orange and Haku's in blue. Kurama and a white rabbit went with their names. I'll put something on my door later now off to the second floor.

I put Daddy and Hidan to the left of the stairs and away from Mizuki. Hidan's scythe and Daddy's masks, their names were in green. Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko were across from Daddy. Their names were all in purple and I put Konan's paper flower, the Uzumaki clan symbol, and the Akatsuki cloud. Right across from my sister is the room Hinata picked. Other than her and Neji's names in yellow, I put their clan symbol on the door.

I did put Zabuza's and Mizuki's names on their door just for the hell of it. Zabuza's name was in black on the blade of Kubikiribōchō. A crescent moon was beside the sword with Mizuki written in the middle.

I had just finished painting the moon when Itachi walked up to me with a bowl of tomatoes in one hand and dango in the other. I smiled at him before putting my paints away.

"Follow me and I'll show you where Sasuke is" I started walking to the stairs to wait for the Uchiha, who was looking at the Hyuga's door.

"How did you know I was looking for Sasuke?" he asked when we started up the stairs.

"In this world our home is nothing, but a book series. Well a manga series, but still. I know a lot about the people in this house because of that. Sasuke is the only one in this house that eats just plain tomatoes" I told him as we got to the top of the stairs.

"Hn" damn Uchiha speak I don't know that.

"Well Sasuke is down the hall behind the door that's opened. I'm going to go wash my brushes before painting something on my door. Come get me or Kisame if you need us" with that I pointed towards his door before going to mine.


End file.
